Maya and Josh: Their Journey
by Sabcarpenterfan
Summary: Maya and Josh's lives have been nothing but crazy. It feels like some thing is always happening to them since everybody learned they are a couple. Will their relationship grow or break apart?
1. Chapter 1: Mistle-no

**HELLO! I'm just going to start off by saying, this chapter has been written and rewritten many times. My writing skills have definitely changed over time. So this is a rewrite of this Chapter.  
Just so you know, Maya is 19 and Josh is 22**

* * *

 **MAYA'S POV**

Every Christmas Eve is usually spent at Cory and Topanga's apartment. Everybody from the Matthew's family would come. Packing the entire apartment as they always brought close friends. And just like every year I find myself celebrating Christmas with them. Of course My mom and Shawn were here though.

I am always happy to spend Christmas with Riley. But this year I'm even more excited because my boyfriend will be here. Saying boyfriend seemed so weird Since I've only had one.

So, like every year I sat with Riley sorting out ornaments and untangling the garland to put on the tree.

"I wish Lucas could be here." Riley said while trying to get a knot out of the red garland. She was barely paying attention to what she was doing as she was deep in thought.

"Look, Riles, I know you are bummed that you can't spend Christmas with him this year but he has to see his family some time." I said. Ever since they were 15 Riley and Lucas were inseparable. And last christmas Lucas stayed back in New York and spent Christmas with the Matthews. But this year he had to fly back to Texas which made Riley pretty upset.

"I Know. It's just the apartment is so empty without him." She said. Riley and Lucas moved into an apartment together after high school graduation.

All of a sudden the door flew open. It was Josh.

FINALLY!

"Family." Josh said greeting everyone. I couldn't help but smile. I loved how close he is to his family. Even though its WAY to early to think about kids, I know he would be a great dad. The way he acts around Auggie.

"Hey Riley" He said giving her a huge huge. He smiled at me while hugging her.

"Maya!' He said once Riley let go.

I gave him a hug. I haven't seen him in 2 weeks. It was getting so hard hiding our relationship. All I wanted was to kiss him.

"Boing!" I said trying to play it off like it was still 'just a crush.' So no one would get suspicious.

"Still growing up gorgeous." he said. He walked away leaving me with the biggest smile ever. I just love it when he calls me gorgeous. It makes me feel beautiful.

* * *

We didn't get to sit next to each other during dinner. But we kept stealing glances from the other side of the table. I don't know what it is about him that just makes my heart flutter.

Talk was kept to a minimum as everyone was stuffing there faces with the delicious food that everyone brought over. I even went for seconds. So did Riley.

Dinner went by quickly. I felt like I had just sat down and I was already full. Soon enough everyone was walking around talking to someone. Riley was talking to an 11 year old Auggie, Cory, Topanga, and Shawn were talking. My mom was talking to Amy and Alan which I found Really strange. And the older Matthew's brother's and sister's were talking to each other. Which left Josh and I all alone for once.

YES!

"Hey." I said walking over to him.

"Finally some alone time." He said. We knew we couldn't kiss or anything like that but just being together was enough. Or just talking. But that moment of happiness between us was ruined by Auggie.

"Look, Maya and Uncle Josh are under Mistletoe." Auggie said pointing right at us.

No we weren't. Were we? So I looked up and, yep. There was some mistletoe. I didn't know how to feel about this. Should I be happy to get the chance to kiss Josh. But in front of everybody? I looked over at Josh. He was looking at me. Deeply. I could tell he really wanted to kiss me right now. And I _REALLY_ needed to kiss him too.

We inched towards each other. To have our lips crash together. It was supposed to be one quick peck on the lips. But it wasn't.

It was a kiss. But then soon tongue was added. Then hands were moved. Josh had his hands wrapped securely around my waist and I had my arms wrapped around his neck slightly in his hair. We took a very small break for air but then we went right back at it.

We finally pulled apart realizing what we had just done. We both didn't want to turn around and face our parents, our friends and family. But we didn't need too.

"Riley, will you please take Auggie to your room." Amy asked. I could hear Riley and Auggie's footsteps as they made their way to Riley's old room. Josh and I slowly turned around. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hi, family." Josh said. They all had wide eyes. "This is my girlfriend Maya."

This wasn't going to be good. Not at all.

"What the HELL was that! Girlfriend, how long have you two been together?" Amy yelled.

"8 months." I said quietly. But everyone still heard.

"Ok. I'm going to need a minute." Amy said before sitting down.

"You two, have been having a secret relationship behind everybody's back for 8 MONTHS!" Amy yelled again. What was the point of taking Auggie out of the room any way if they are just going to yell.

"Are you going to say something?" Cory said

"Yes!" Josh said. "We've been secretly dating for 8 months."

"Why did you guys hide it for so long!" My mom yelled.

Oh yay. She's joining this.

"We knew you guys wouldn't allow us to be together. But. mom. We really love each other." I said.

"Well, you were right! We certainly wouldn't let you guys date!" Shawn yelled. "My daughter and Cory's little brother."

"It seriously isn't that weird. And why is it so bad. It's not illegal!" Josh said. We were both getting very upset over this.

"You two are both part of this family. Which makes it disgusting! If you guys are going to be part of this family you can't date!" Amy yelled

WHAT! Ok, I was done. I was done with this.

I walked past everyone, forgetting my coat and I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I was outside in the freezing New York streets. I've worked so hard to have a family. And they say this!

I made my way to a bench across the street from the apartment. I just sat there. I knew someone was bound to come for me.

Not even 1 after I sat down Josh came rushing outside looking for me. Oh YAY! He got my coat. My maroon long sleeves sweater wasn't doing that much for me. He carefully made his way across the street to place my jacket on me.

"My mom said she was sorry. She feels terrible for what she said to you." He said pulling me closer to him as I was still shivering.

"Yeah, I knew she would." I said "And I feel really bad for walking out. But what are we going to do. they won't let us date. Josh I _really_ like you."

"I love you too." He said. Which gave me the biggest smile in the world. He just said he loved me. He said it first.

"You just told me you love me." I said. Looking over at him.

" I know you told me you loved me a few minutes ago." He said. " It was about time I said it back"

"No, no, no, no, no. I said that to my mom about you. I never directly told it to you. So that mean you said I love you first." I said pointing at him giggling. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Fine. And about the dating thing. We don't have to worry. When I was leaving after you they started yelling apologies telling us we could date. They feel really bad." He said getting up. " we might want to get going before they get nervous and think that we ran away or something."

'Ok," I said getting up from the icy cold bench.

As we arrived to the apartment we were hoarded with apologies and hugs.

 **A/N I hope you like this chapter. There are many more to come**


	2. Chapter 2: 1 year!

**...TIME JUMP 4 MONTHS...**

It took sometime but eventually everyone got used to Josh and Maya being a couple. But they still couldn't believe they kept the secret for 8 months. That's almost a year.

When ever Maya and Josh were together everyone would refer to them as Joshaya. At first Josh and Maya thought it was weird but... it had a ring to it.

Since Josh had graduated from NYU he actually got himself and apartment in New York. It was only 5 Minutes away from the Matthews so Josh would spend a lot of time there. Well when he's not at work. He got a job at Olive Garden as a waiter. He plans on working there for about another year. He want's to become a photographer like Shawn but no one was hiring and Olive Garden pays the bills.

It was Josh and Maya's 1 Year anniversary. Maya still couldn't believe it. She and Josh went on their first date at Applebee's but everything went wrong. The waiter accidentally spilled soda on Josh and brought Maya the wrong food. But in the end They had fun. Josh took Maya to Ice Cream Haven. Which has like the best Ice cream ever. And when he dropped her off he gave her a kiss. It was their first kiss. And the rest is history.

Maya's POV

Today's a big day. When Josh gets off work we are going to celebrate our 1 year anniversary. He gave me the keys to his apartment because I told him I needed to "set up" I had everything planned. I was never the extreme romantic but today is a pretty important day so I actually cooked. I made chicken. But I was so tired from making the chicken so I bought the sides. Josh should be home in about 20 Minutes So I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and make up.

...SOMETIME DURING THE DINNER...

"you did really good on the chicken gorgeous." Josh said which made me blush.

"You're adorable when you blush."

"OK. Are you done yet. I want to give you your present." I said I was really excited. I worked extra shifts at Topanga's to pay for it.

"Fine." He said taking one last bite.

Josh ran right back into his room and came back with a small velvet box. You know the ones from the jewelry stores. I knew It couldn't be a ring, the box was too big. Probably a bracelet or a necklace.

"Ok I want to give you mine first." I said.

I handed Josh the box. It was wrapped with dark blue wrapping paper knowing as it's both of our favorite color. He unwrapped it and froze.

"Maya!" he said

"Yeeessss." I said with a smile. I had gotten Josh this camera he had been wanting.

"You know I love you right." he said

"Yeah."I said with a smile

Then he gave mine. It was the most beautiful necklace ever. It had a silver heart that was engraved with 12/24/15 the day we met at the Matthews.

"Josh... how did you afford this!" I said looking at it in awe

"Remember when I said I was meeting one of my Friends back in phillie."

"Yeah..."

"Well I was really working some extra shifts to pay for it." He said gesturing to the necklace.

"So you like it..." He said

"I love it." I said. nobody has gotten me a gift this meaningful before.

The I turned around and he put the necklace on me.

"Hey, Maya."

"Yeah." I said

"OK, so I want to ask you something..." Josh said. "Would you like to move in with me."

FINALLY. I practically live here. I thought he would never ask.

"Yes. I would love to move in with you." I said

Then I kissed him. This kiss was full of love and passion. Soon the kiss got very intense. I started to Unbutton his shirt and he started to unzip my dress. Our lips never departed. He picked me up. which made me laugh and he took me into his room. We started making out on his bed. Soon enough clothes were thrown all over the room.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Josh asked he was still lying in his bed naked.

" I need to get to my parents." I said putting on my other heel.

"Why." he asked me.

" Because I am moving in as soon as possible. And Riley is going to want a full report of what happened tonight. But I'm leaving this out" I said gesturing to the room

Josh just laughed

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Josh asked

"See you tomorrow." I responded Giving a kiss on the cheek. Then I was out the door.

Now it's time to tell everyone the good news.

 **A/N The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Clothes and Cookies

**I just wanted to tell everybody that there will be a lot of time jumps. Like A of the chapters. Some will be a couple of a days some may be a couple of months. I wanted this story to be mostly about the important moments. So, yeah I just thiught you should know. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Their Journey.**

...5 MONTHS LATER...

Maya was sitting out side of Starbucks waiting for Riley. She and Josh are having dinner at his parents tonight and she was very nervous. What should she wear, what should she she was going to ask Riley what to do. But one thing about Riley. She's always late. It's been 10 minutes since she said she was 5 minutes away. Maya had already ordered them both something. 5 more minutes pasted and Riley finally arrived.

"Where were you!" Maya yelled

" I'm sorry peaches. I was walking out the door and then Luca-"

"I don't need to know what you and ranger rick were doing." Maya said

"Ok so what do you want to know." Riley said

"Ok so like I said before I'm Having dinner with you grandparents/ Josh's parent and I don't know what to wear, Or what to bring or..." Maya said

"Well how about I come over and help you." Riley said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Please." Maya said

"Ok come on." Riley said grabbing Maya's arm and taking her over to her car.

"Hey what about my car?" Maya said

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'll just follow you." RIley said

...Maya and Josh's Apartment...

Maya's POV

Ok. Riley is going to help me. This is good. Josh and I need to leave by 5 so I have 4 hours to do this and Josh will be here in about 3 hours. Yeah, you can do this Maya. Oh great you're talking to your self now.

"So, do you want to start with wardrobe or food?" Riley asked coming up behind me. She kept looking around the apartment. Looking at the small changes I've made. I hung up a few paintings. added a couple things here and there. Nothing too extreme.

"Wardrobe." I said.

"OK then take me to your closet." Riley said

"OK." I said

I walked Riley into mine and Josh's room. This room changed them most. there's an extra dresser, the bedding had changed to a dark blue, and josh had recently gotten a new TV installed in there.

"Ok, so, my clothes are on the right, Go nuts." I said taking a step back from the closet. I sat down on the bed and let Riley go crazy. She was always the fashionista out of the 2 of us.

"Hey Maya, Why are you so nervous. I mean my grandparents love you." Riley said in the closet. She was still going through clothe's like crazy.

"That's when they knew me as Riley's best friend. Now I'm Riley's best friend and their son's girlfriend." I said

"I get what you mean but, they will love you no matter what." Riley said

"I know, I just really want to impress them tonight." I said

* * *

"Ok, peaches after a full search in the closet. I think you should wear this." Riley said holding one of my favorite blue dresses with an open back in her left hand, and in the other hand she had some black flats in her right.

"Nice job Riles." I said

"I try." she responded and we both laughed at that

"Now what should I bring to eat?" I asked as I sat the dress and shoes on the bed.

"Well, Grandma usually cooks everything but she always forgets dessert. So how about some cookies." Riley said while we walked to the kitchen.

"I could use my moms special double chocolate chip cookie recipe." I said smiling.

"Can I help. You know I'm pretty good in the kitchen." Riley said

"Yes! I certainly don't want to do this alone."I said remembering the last time. Everything went wrong. My phone started ringing and when I picked it up I wasn't paying attention and knocked salt all over. And once I got all the salt up I had forgotten about the cookies and they burned in the oven.

...About 35 Minutes Later...

"OK, the cookies are in the oven with 4 hours to spare." I said " So, do you want to hang out for a little bit?"

"Yeah. I would love to see how the cookies came out. And have one...or two." We both started laughing.

We took out the cookies and they were and golden brown. We both took one and sat on the couch and we started watching our favorite movie. Pitch Perfect 2. The movie was ending when Josh came through the door. He put all of his things on the counter and then looked over at the TV.

"What are you two watching?"Josh said walking over and sitting next to me.

"Well we _were_ watching Pitch Perfect 2 but it's over now." Riley said getting up." And I should probably get going. Lucas is taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Where's ranger rick taking you tonight." I asked getting up

"I don't remember but it's some place nice." Riley said" Talk to you tomorrow peaches?"

"Talk to you tomorrow riles." I said giving her a hug.

Once Riley left I turned around to Josh.

" So are you ready for tonight?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded giving him a kiss

 **A/N So the next chapter will be up soon,it will be about dinner with Josh's parents. I'm sorry for the wait I got busy with my school work. I might post a chapter this week but my birthday is on Saturday (March 19) and I'm having a sleepover party so I probrably won't be able to yeah bye. Oh and Please review I would love to see what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: I am not stubborn

Maya and Josh were getting ready to leave. Maya was in the dress that Riley told her she should wear with the flats and Josh was wearing a black button up.  
The cookies were on a nice clear glass plate with flower designs.

They were walking out of their apartment. Maya was already really nervous and she didn't know why. Alan and Amy are the nicest people she has ever met besides the Cory, Topanga, and Riley.

Through out the whole car drive Josh was reassuring Maya that everything would be fine and that they loved her. But deep down inside Josh was nervous.  
His mother was always hard on his girlfriends. Even though they already know Maya

After their one and a half hour drive they finally pulled up into Josh's parents driveway. They have lived in the same house for over 40 years.

Josh started to get out of the car but Maya just sat there. She was always so confident about everything. But right now all of that was out the window. Josh noticed this and sat back down next to her.

"Look at me Maya." Josh said she turned her head and looked into the same eyes that made her go weak in the knees.

"They are going to love you. You don't need to be nervous. You have known them for years."

"I know it's just. When I used to see them they saw me as 'Riley's best friend'. Now I'm there 'baby boy's girlfriend, who happens to be there grand daughter's best friend'." Maya said

"Maya they aren't going to look at you differently. You are still the same stubborn, beautiful, talented girl they know." Josh said reassuring Maya.

"OK. Stubborn?"

"You know you are. " Josh said getting out of the car

" _I_ am not stubborn." Maya said grabbing the cookies and running after josh who was halfway to the door.

"Sure your not" Josh said opening the door to his childhood home

"Shouldn't you knock on the door." Maya asked.

"Nope." Josh said

"Seriously, you Matthews need to learn how to knock." Maya said

The house was different than Maya expected. But in a good way. There were pictures of all the Matthews kid when they were little. She even saw a picture of her with Josh. It was from last month's beach vacation. She had jumped on Josh's back after he took her sketch book in attempt to get it back.

She kept walking. Soon she found her self in the kitchen. It smelled so good. Especially since Maya was starving. Even though she had some popcorn in the car on the way here.

Maya set the plate of cookies on the counter and walked to the living room where she saw Josh go a couple minutes ago. She barley took one step in the living room when Amy greeted her.

"Maya, It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Maya responded.

They all spent 20 minutes talking and laughing in the living room until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Josh said walking to the door.

Everyone else remained in the living room. But they were all quiet.

"JOSHIE!" said a a girl at the door. Maya immediately got up to go check out who it was. When she got to the door she saw this girl. probably Josh's age. She had beautiful long brown hair. She was wearing a pretty pink skater skirt with a black tank top.

"Amanda." Josh said not happy. She was hugging him but her had his arms out.

Amanda. Maya had heard about her. She was this girl from Josh's high school. Everybody thought they were friends, REALLY good friends. Josh said that she was practically crazy about him. She would call him every hour. She was always by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked after she let him go. He started rubbing the back of his neck. He has a habit of doing it every time he is nervous or frustrated.

"Your parent's invited me for dinner so we could catch up!" She said.

"Great." He said still not happy about her being here.

"Well, where are your parent's I want to thank them for inviting me." She said. She looked around to face Maya.

"Oh, who's this" Amanda said walking up to Maya.

"Hi, I'm Maya." Maya said stretching out her hand to shake the brunette's

"Amanda" She said shaking Maya's hand.

Oh this will be an interesting dinner. Maya thought to her self.

 **A/N sorry for taking so long to update. I got busy and got a small case of writers block for this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be uploaded soon and by soon I mean maybe today. Well bye and PLEASE review this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5:Joshie

Everybody gathered around the Matthew's neatly decorated table. The smell of Amy's chicken wafting through the air making everybody's stomachs growl. Unfortunately Amanda had beat Maya to the seat next to Josh so she had to sit on the other side by her self. Amanda was sitting incredibly close to him. Making Maya very uncomfortable. She can only imagine what's going through Josh's mind.

Does she know him and Maya are together?

"Enjoy!" Amy said taking a seat. Everybody started grabbing food and putting it on their plates.

"So, Maya. How are you related to Joshie. Are you a cousin or something?" Amanda asked putting some green beans on her plate Maya and Josh literally started choking. Maya was choking on her water and josh was choking on the chicken.

"Oh, Joshie. Are you OK." Amanda asked rubbing his back.

Maya couldn't stand this girl.

 **MAYA'S POV**

I was literally choking. She thinks I'm Josh's cousin! His cousin!

Once I stopped DYING I decided to clear this up.

"Um no I'm not his cousin. I'm his girlfriend." The expression on her face was priceless. It went from "I'm so happy, I looking Like a fucking barbie doll too", "Wait what"

"Wow!... Joshie. It's been a while. How long have you two been together." Now she put the most fake smile on her face.

"About a year and a half." Josh replied

"Wow. I guess it's been a while since we've spoken to each other." She said

"Yeah, 3 years" Josh replied.

"So! Amanda. How long have you known Josh and the Matthew's" I asked trying to make small talk

"7 years! But we haven't talked in a while."She responded moving slightly closer to Josh making him move to the other side a little more. "What about you."

"Um, well I've known the Matthew's since I was 5 so 15 years. But iv'e only know Josh for 7 as well."

The rest of the dinner was VERY awkward. The were some light chats. Nothing big was said. But I just really want to leave. I mean I love the Amy and Alan. There like parent's to me. But.

* * *

"Well, Maya and I should get going. We've got quite a ride ahead of us." Josh said

"Why don't you guys just stay the night and leave tomorrow. I mean it's already ten o'clock." Amy said "you both could stay in Josh's room."

"We don't want to cause you any trouble." I said grabbing my things.

"No stay. You won't be any trouble at all" Allen said." We love it when you guys come to visit."

"I guess we can stay." Josh said.

"Yeah." I said putting my stuff down.

I'm just glad Amanda left. She was all _'Joshie this, Joshie that'._

And I mean J _oshie_. Josh's only nickname is uncle boing.

 **JOSH'S POV**

I'm so glad Amanda left. She seriously just needs to calm down.

I'm pretty sure she used to stalk me. I'm like 99% sure I saw her out my window when I was 18.

I could tell Maya was pretty uncomfortable with Amanda sitting so close to me. I was too. I don't even think my parents noticed that she was practically sitting on my lap.

The only highlight of that dinner was spending time with my parents. And now I'm spending even more time with my parents considering Maya and I are staying the night. But I'm probably just going to go to sleep. I am very tired.

 **Time skip 5 hours. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **MAYA'S POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night again. I haven't been sleeping much lately.

My stomach made a small noise. I decided to get something from the kitchen. But first I have to get out of Josh's grip. He's got both of his arms around me. So I have to wiggle my way out. Without waking him up. See this is where gym class comes in handy.

After I got out of Josh's arms I snuck passed Amy and Alan's room to the kitchen.

I know it's rude to take peoples food. But I'm sooo hungry. I decided on a glass of milk and some of my left over cookies. As I was pouring the milk I literally had a heart attack. It was .

"Maya are you OK." She asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up. Again like usual. And I was hungry so. Here I am." I said putting the milk back in the refrigerator.

"Ah. Yeah I used to do that all of the time." She said taking a seat next to me.

"So what brings you here to the kitchen at 3 am." I said with a slight laugh.

"I thought I heard something so I came to check." She said taking one of my cookies.

"Sorry I woke you" I woke you

"No, it fine. Its been a while since I could just talk to you."

After a very nice talk with Amy I made my way back to Josh's room.

 **5 more hours later...**

I woke up to the smell of bacon.

I turned to my left and Josh was still fast asleep. I gave him a kiss on the lips. After I did his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said

"I'm gonna go downstairs to get something to eat. You want to come?" I asked

As soon as I stood up I was hit with a wave of nausea. I ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied my stomach. Josh came in and held my hair back.

"hey are you OK. Do you need anything?" Josh asked rubbing circles around my back as I threw up even more.

"Yeah. My stomach is kinda. Upset." I said

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Josh quickly went down stairs to the cabinet in the downstairs bathroom.

"Mom is this good for nausea." Josh said showing her the bottle.

"Yeah. Are you OK. Is Maya OK? She asked.

"I don't know. Maya just threw up in the bathroom. She doesn't feel to well. Probably something she ate last night." Josh said and with that he was back upstairs.

About 5 minutes later he came back.

"Maya will be down in a minute. She's getting dressed" Josh said. Everybody has some spare c,the at all of the different Matthews households.

Amy went upstairs to check on Maya. She found her sitting on Josh's bed brushing her hair.

"Hey. are you OK. Josh just told me what happened." Amy said. She came into the room slowly closing the door behind her. "Um, yeah. I feel OK" Maya responded.

"I want to ask you something. It's pretty serious." Amy said walking over to Maya.

"OK." Maya said kind of nervous.

"Maya, I know you are still very young. And so is Josh, but, could you be pregnant?" Amy asked.

 **A/N did you see that coming! I know this is going pretty slow but I have a LOT planned for chapters in the near future. PLEASE review and favorite this story. And just so you know. I usually type all of this kn my computer but I am having computer problems so I typed this whole chapter on my NOOK. It was a challenge but I did this is my ,longest chapter! I will mot be able to upload a chapter until my computer gets fixed so hang in there.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6:This is a life changer

Pregnant.

Those word floated around Maya's head.

It made sense and it wasn't impossible.

What if she was. It's too early. She's still in college. What would everybody think of her. What would everybody think about Josh.

Josh. Would he leave her.

Maya snapped out of her thoughts to notice that Amy had moved right next to her and put her hand of her shoulder.

"So Maya, are you pregnant." Amy asked

"I...I don't know. I... I... mean. I could be, I don't know." Maya said she stutters when she's nervous. It's an old habit.

"Maya, don't cry." Amy said comfortingly while wiping away the tears on Maya's face. Maya hadn't noticed that she was crying until Amy pointed it out." It doesn't have to be a bad thing. And plus you don't even know for sure yet. It could just be something else."

"But it makes sense." Maya said crying even more. "It. all. makes. sense."

It was the 4th of July. Maya and Josh had gone to this 4th of July Party at Josh's close friend Dylan's house.

 **FLASHBACK**

Josh slammed the apartment door shut not wanting to take his lips of Maya's. They were both drunk.  
They pulled apart for a second, looked into each other's eyes, then they immediately attacked each others lips again. They made their way to the couch. Maya was straddling Josh.  
Josh started pulling Maya's shirt up. She pulled away "You want to take this to our room." Immediately Josh picked her up. And they were in their bedroom.

Soon enough they were both naked.

The rest of the night was a blur to Maya. But she did remember waking up next to the worst hangover ever.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Here let me get something." Amy said walking into the bathroom. She returned with a box of pregnancy tests.

"You have pregnancy tests in your bathroom?" Maya asked holding out her hand to take the box.

"Just for emergencies." She says.

"How about you got to the bathroom and take then test. And I will go tell the guys your coming OK." Amy said.

"OK." Maya said getting up.

 **MAYA'S POV**

I walked into the bathroom shaking.

She opened the box and read the directions.

Skip ahead like 5 minutes...

OK plus means pregnant minus means not pregnant. Simple.

 _DING_

It was time. I was too scared to flip them over. I took both so I have 2 sources.

My whole life could change. Mine and Josh's this is going to effect the Matthew's, My parent's, Shawn. This will effect everybody.

I walked to the test slowly.

I decided to flip them over quickly like taking off a band-aid.

There were pluses on both of them.

I took a deep breath.

 _In. and out._

 _In. and out._

I wrapped both tests in toilet paper and walked back to Josh's old room. I found my purse and stuffed it at the bottom.

I walked to the mirror and fixed the rest of my make up. Covered up the tear stains and walked down stairs.

There I was greeted by Josh.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Just a little sick."I said lying. I am not OK. on they outside I seem calm cool and collected but on the inside I am freaking out. There is a tiny human inside of me!

"Here's breakfast Maya." Alan said handing me a plate off food. As soon as I smelled it I ran for the bathroom. Something about the smell just makes me...

I felt someone grab my hair. It's probably Josh

"Hey,do you just want to go back home." He asked while rubbing my back.

"Yeah. Um. your keys are in my purse." I said while flushing the vomit away.

 **JOSH'S POV**

I hate seeing her like this.

"can you get our stuff. I really want to go back and just lay down."Maya asked.

"Of course gorgeous." I said getting up. Calling her gorgeous made her smile. At least I got a smile out of her.

"I'm not gorgeous I just threw up." she said giggling.

"You are to me." I walked out of the bathroom.

"Is she OK. Does she not like my cooking or something?" My dad asked. with a laugh.

"No. She's just really sick." I said. " I'm getting our stuff right now. She just want's to lay down."

"Well I hope she get's better."

"I do too." I said. I've never seen her like this.

I made my way upstairs and got our stuff. but then I had to dig through Maya's purse from my keys. As I was looking I found something wrapped in toilet paper.

I know I shouldn't snoop on my girlfriend but curiosity always get's the best of me. I look to see a pregnancy test! 2! 2 positive pregnancy test!

 **MAYA'S POV**

I walked into the living room and sat down with Amy and Alan I just told them I wasn't feeling well.

Josh's came back down stairs. His face was pale. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Josh. Are you OK." I asked

" Um yeah. But can you tell me what this is." He said. Josh was holding the pregnancy test's I took.

Damn it! I forgot I left them in purse! How could I be so stupid!

 **A/N I know this chapter is shorter but I just really wanted to update. I LOVE reading all of your reviews so make sure you do review this chapter. I really hope you liked it.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: That Damn Chicken!

It's been 5 day's since Maya had told Josh she was pregnant. He took it surprisingly well. But while Maya told him she had a panic attack . She ranted on and on about her father leaving her. She was afraid she was going to be just like her mother while she was growing up. Never being home. Struggling to pay rent.  
But he made sure that it went through her brain that he wasn't going to leave her and that he wouldn't even think of it. Not for one second. He reassured her that they could do this.

They went to the doctor the next day who confirmed she was pregnant. 10 weeks exactly. But Maya was still in the danger zone where she could have a miscarriage. It's natural thing that happens to some women.

It's Friday. Maya and Josh had felt the need to tell everybody. Just to get it over with. Amy and Alan already knew but they still had a whole lot of people they needed to tell. Maya and Josh had planned a huge family dinner at their apartment with both of their families to break the news. But Maya had been uneasy about this all day. She barely made it through class. She just started back at NYU Monday when she was confirmed to be pregnant.

 **MAYA'S POV**

Classes went even longer today. Every time I looked at the clock I swear it went backwards 5 minutes. But I'm probably nerves because in about 4 hours everybody will know I'm pregnant. They are going to be disappointed. But it's not like I'm a pregnant teen. I'm 20 years old. It's just that everybody in the Matthews always plan on having a career, getting married and THEN having a child. not the other way around! But I'm not getting married so It's probably going to be baby, career and then marriage. But you never know...

I walked into my apartment. Dropped my bag and walked to the couch. I just need a little break. It's 2:25 everybody is going to be over at 6, Josh is coming home at 3:30 to help me cook. I've got time to rest a little.

After 3 episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S I remembered, I forgot to get the damn chicken. I can't believe I forgot to buy the chicken! It was the only thing I needed to do. Everybody else was bringing a side, Josh was making the dessert.

I hurriedly grabbed my things and went to the local grocery store.

I went to the meat and poultry section. There was turkey, ham, duck but no chicken! Just great.

I can't get anything else because I don't know how to cook them. I can only cook chicken.

Why didn't my mom teach me how to cook anything else!

I kept looking to see if I could find any chicken.

I settled on getting chicken breast that I could grill on the forming grill. But once I get home I need to start immediately It was going to be a while considering I can only get about 2 pieces of chicken on a time. And were having 12 people. It would be 13 but Auggie is spending the night at his friends house.

* * *

I ended up buying 3 bags of chicken. I entered the apartment to be greeted by Josh. He already had out everything he needed to make pie.

I walked to the table put down my bags and groaned.

Josh walked over and gave me a kiss on my temple. He started grabbing the chicken out of the bags.

"3 bags of chicken breast? What happened to the whole chicken?" he questioned

"I forgot to get a chicken and when I got to the store they didn't have any. So now I have to foreman grill 12 chicken breasts. Worst of all I have to do 2 at a time! 2!" I said throwing my arms everywhere. Then I just slumped down against the wall. Josh walked over right next to me and crouched down to my level.

"Does Maya need help." he asked in a baby voice trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Maybe..." I said not wanting to admit it. I never like to say that I need help.

"Ok." He said standing up. He held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand. Once I was up we walked over to all of the chicken.

* * *

2 hours. It took us 2 hours. But we did it. We got the pie's in the oven. All the chicken is done. I planned on throwing the chicken in the oven for about a minute so they aren't could once we eat. It's 5:35 which means I have just enough time to change into something else. Josh was just going to wear what he was wearing. Which were his work clothes.

I decided to where my favorite maroon top with my black skirt. I didn't know what shoes to wear so I just threw on the same black flats from Sunday. I checked my phone 5:56 everybody is coming soon. I walked out of Mine and Josh's room. The pie's were out. I looked over to the living room. Josh was sitting down watching TV.

I walked over to sit right next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I out my head on his chest.

"I can't believe we are doing this." I said

"I can't either." He said "But we can do this."

We sat there for a minute. Just enjoying being with each other.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. Signaling that the first person or some people have arrived.

Josh got up to answer the door.

I could hear him talking. It was Cory and Topanga. I decided to get up and great them too.

"Mr. and Mrs Matthews!"I said enveloping them in a hug.

"Maya." Mr. Matthews said " How many times do I have to tell you call us Cory and Topanga. Your family to all of us. Plus your my little brothers girlfriend. That could also make you my sister... Well... how about we just forget I ever started talking."He said.

"Yeah," I said laughing "Why don't you come in." I said noticing that we were still standing in the door way.

Cory and Topanga walked in. They starting looking around the apartment. Nobody except Riley, Lucas, and Josh's closest friend Dylan.

"The apartment looks nice. You can tell Maya moved in." Topanga said pointing to my painting that was hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, I hung up a few things." I said

We all made our way to the couch where we decided to hang out until everybody else came. Which I know will be very soon.

 **A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days.I got busy. But this is my longest chapter. Over 1,000 words! I think I will have another update tomorrow. It will be about the rest of the dinner. I really hope you liked this update. Please review and well BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wait until you're 18

Everybody gathered around the table. All of the food was set up. The only things left to do is to have a good time and the tell everybody the news.

There was Katy, Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Morgan on one side. Josh, Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Eric on the other. With Alan and Amy on both of the ends.

 **MAYA'S POV**

Everything was looking great. Everybody was happy. Laughing. I was laughing, Josh was laughing. But no amount of laughing and smiling could make my stomach settle. Josh kept grabbing my hand from under the table giving a reassuring squeeze from time to time. But i just wanted to throw up the whole time.  
Suddenly Everybody was talking about was Josh and I. I literally blanked out for 1 second. Weren't we just talking about Auggie and how he was still in a relationship with Ava.

"Sometimes I just can't believe they got together." Eric said pointing to Josh and I. "I mean we all know the stories. Maya would come out telling him she really liked him and then Josh would just let her down. But now there together."

"Yeah, I mean... How did you guy's get start dating any way. I mean we know how Riley and Lucas got together, Katy and Shawn, Cory and Topanga. But we never heard anything about you guys?"Alan explained. Suddenly all the attention was on us which made my stomach even more unsettled.

It never really dawned on me that Josh and I never even told them how we started dating. It was like a Matthew's tradition to tell everybody the story of how a new relationship had started. They are literally the nosiest family ever.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Josh. "Where do we start."

"Ooo I like where this is going already." Riley said putting down her fork. She moved placed both of her hands in her lap and slightly leaned over the table with a big, wide smile. Riley still had her 8th grade curiosity with her.

Josh looked at me. Then back to everybody at the table who had turned their attention back to us.

"Well it actually began 4 years, ago." Josh started, but then suddenly got cut off by Topanga.

"4 years ago! You guy's have only been dating a year and a half."

"Hey, if you want to know I suggest you don't ask questions." I said. Topanga put her hands up in defeat.

"You may continue." she said.

Josh continued telling the story. Sometime's I feel like It was yesterday.

 **FLASHBACK**

I was 16. Josh was 19. I was having a sleepover at Riley's but at the same time Josh as visiting from college. It was 2 in the morning. I had sneaked out of Riley's room into the kitchen for something to eat. I wasn't paying attention and walked right passed Josh who was sitting on the couch on the computer.

I had turned around holding a container that was filled with left over Macaroni, to come face to face with Josh, who had moved to sit at the table. I had been ignoring him all this time. Ever since what had happened when I was 14 I couldn't talk to him.

"Hey," he said. I didn't even look at him. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. I walked back to the table, without looking at him. It hurt to even look at him.

"Come on Maya. Say something."He said. I looked up at him. His eye's were begging for me to speak. I stood there just looking into his eye's. Not saying a word. A tear rolled down my cheek. The words 'It's not just a crush, but it has to be' repeated in my head.

"Maya, come on we've got to put this behind us he said getting up from his seat. He started moving closer to me.

"I can't,"I said. The I looked down at my feet to notice that his were right in front of mine. I looked up. He was standing right in front of me. So close.

I made up my mind. This could end amazingly. Or it could end terribly.

"I- I love you. And, I know that it's crazy but, It has _never_ been just a crush." I said. I looked straight into his eye's. He moved so close that I could feel his breath on my skin. He leaned in and kissed me. I had waited for this moment for a long time. The feeling, was something I had never experienced before. I felt him put his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. It was amazing. I don't know about him but I have never felt this way before. Never felt this much love. I never thought I would feel this much love especially in a kiss Once he pulled away we just looked into each other's eye's.

I slowly looked away and took my bowl that was filled with macaroni and I put it in the microwave for 30 seconds. I looked back at him and asked him "What do we do now."

"Well,um, we wait. We wait until you're 18. If we are both single by then. We go on a date. But, if we find someone. Someone that makes us happier than we have ever been, we let go." Josh said. Right when he finished the microwave stopped.

"OK, seem's like a plan." I said with a smile. I held out my hand so we could seal the deal. But instead he pulled me in for another kiss.

"We can never tell a soul." He said. I shook my head and then he sat down at the table. I went to the microwave and took out the bowl. I grabbed a fork and then I went to sit down. I sat in the seat right next to him. "It's our little secret" He slowly put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. We just sat there in a comfortable silence. Nothing but the slow ticks of the clock that was hanging over the stove.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Josh had finally finished telling the story. Everybody was silent.

"Wow," Riley said. " I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It was a secret." I said looking back at Josh.

"So you two had that secret for 2 years." Amy said

"Yeah." Josh said.

"But you guys were waiting until Maya turned 18, but you didn't start dating until she was 19." Katy questioned.

"Well, we tried to make it work when I turned 18, but Josh was always away at college. So then we made another deal that we would wait a little bit longer or until we were at a good point in our lives that we had time for a relationship." I said

"Wow, did you guy's date anyone else while you waited." Morgan asked

"No, we were both waiting out for each other." Josh said. He had grabbed my hand again from under the table. I turned my head and smiled at him.

The rest of the dinner went by nicely. But that was until Shawn asked one question that was about to change that whole mood at the table.

"So, why did you two have us here tonight."

And for the thirtieth time since this dinner started everyone's eyes were back on Josh and I.

I took a deep breath. Josh had cleared his throat.

Here we go.

A/N Oh My Gosh! It's 3:30 am where I live. I know, you guy's were all expecting the news to be out but, I went on another route. I just had this thought so here you guys go. Sorry for the delay. I had a minor case of writers block with this chapter but I think this was probably my best writing ever. And I promise by the next chapter everybody will know. SO yeah Please review.

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Peaches

**MAYA'S POV**

OK, this is it. I was getting shaky. But I stood up. Everybody was looking at me. waiting for me to say something. Anything. Josh held onto my hand for support. I told him I wanted to be the one to tell them.

"Well, Josh and I had this dinner so we could tell you." I took another deep breath. Once I tell them, all of the stress, eagerness and fright from telling them would all be gone. Hopefully.

"We wanted to tell you that I'm-" I was cut off with this feeling. Something wet running down my leg. I looked down to see blood running down my leg.

Miscarriage.

I was having a miscarriage.

Something that happens to a lot of women. But I never thought it would happen to me.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Nobody knew what was happening.

"Maya, is everything OK," Riley asked me.

"Um, we, wanted to tell you, that I'm having a miscarriage." The last word came out shaky. Barley audible.

I took a deep breath. " I need to get to the hospital."

Josh immediately got up. His expression was depressed and worried. We were slowly getting used to the idea of having a baby. We were actually kind of excited.  
He started looking around for something. Probably his key's. He's always misplacing them.

"Maya, what do you mean?" Topanga asked cautiously getting up from her seat. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder's. She looked down and noticed the blood on my leg. It was slowly making it's way to the ground.

"Maya," she said softly. I wiped a tear of of my face. Topanga immediately wrapped me in a hug. I could hear everybody talking. They were all worried. My mom came up to me. She started ushering me to the door. I grabbed my jacket. Topanga followed closely behind. We got into Josh's car. Everything was just a blur a blur of emotions.

The next thing that I remembered was sitting in the hospital being told I lost my baby. Losing your child is something lots of people never get over. The pain. It just sticks with you. You feel like you did something wrong. But you didn't. You blame yourself.

Josh was sitting next to me holding my hand. He had his head down. I could tell he was crying to. my mom and Topanga were still in the waiting. The doctor told me I could go home. I just need to take it easy.

Josh and I slowly got up. He pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ear, telling me it's not my fault. But I can't fight the feeling that it is.

We slowly walked out of the room and into the waiting room where Topanga and my mom were.

Topanga and my mom immediately got up once they saw Josh and I.

"So," My mom asked.

Josh and I couldn't talk. Something was holding us back. I just shook my head and walked into my mothers arms. She enveloped me in a big hug. Whispering things in my ear. Sweet things, nice things, Happy things.

Once she let go. She looked at me. She wiped away the tears on my cheeks. She had tears in her eye's too.

I looked back at Josh who was still standing there. His eye's were red.

Then I looked back at my mom. " You want to go back home." She said

I nodded my head. Then walked back to Josh. He put his arm around me and we started walking out of the door.

Topanga was driving considering Josh was just to unstable. We sat in the backseat just holding each other. My mom kept looking back at us.

Once we made it back to our , Topanga,my mom and I opened the door. Everybody was still there. They had put away all of the dishes, they cleaned up. Now they were all in the living room. They all had nervous and worried expressions on their faces. We just continued to walk in. We just couldn't face anyone right now. So we just walked past everybody and went into our bed room.

 **RILEY'S POV**

I watched them walk into there bedroom and close the door. I've never seen my peaches like this.

All of us that stayed at the house have been picking up stuff. Waiting for them to come back. To here possibly good news. But the looks on their faces can only mean something bad.

"So," I said speaking up for everybody in the room.

"They lost the baby." Katy said walking into the living room with my mother.

"So, they were going to tell us Maya was pregnant tonight, and then they lost the baby in the midst of telling us?" Lucas said just trying to clarify everything.

"Yeah," My mom said looking down. We were all just silent. We could here Maya crying from her room. Soon enough the cries became sobs, than hiccups, then it became silent.

"What do we do now."I said looking down at my feet. Hearing my peaches crying like that. It really hurts my heart. And knowing that she lost her baby. Come to think of it, that baby would have been my cousin.

"Well, I think somebody should stay with them tonight, and tomorrow. Just make sure they are OK." Shawn said.

"I could do it, " I volunteered. Everybody looked over at me. I just need to make sure my best friend is OK. " Lucas and I could stay tonight."

"OK," My dad said. "I guess the rest of us should get going then. It's getting pretty late." I don't even know what time it is. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 11:16.

Have we all really been here this long.

"Hey, mom,dad, how about you guy stay with Topanga and I tonight so you don't have to drive all the way back to Philadelphia tonight." My dad said getting up.

"OK, I guess we could stay the night there." Grandpa said looking at Grandma.

"Hey, Aunt Morgan, Uncle Eric. Why don't you guy's stay and Mine and Lucas' apartment. It's only 10 minutes away." I said catching them as they were about to walk through the door. Lucas and I bought an apartment together the day of our high school graduation. It was a big step in our relation ship.

"Um, yeah, OK" They said. I walked over to my purse and Pulled out my key chain and carefully pulled out my apartment key and gave it to Aunt Morgan.

"You remember how to get there right?"I asked.

"Yeah, I remember." She said taking the key. Soon enough everybody was gone. It was just Maya, Josh, Lucas and I.

Lucas and I walked to the guest bedroom. We kicked off our shoes right next to the door and walked towards the bed.

"I still can't believe what happened." Lucas said untucking the comforter.

" It's like there is always something against them. Like someone just doesn't want then to be happy." I crawled into the bed with Lucas right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. We just sat there in silence.

I just can't stop thinking about how much pain Maya is going through. I have NEVER seen her this tore up about something. I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to lose a child. I just hope she's alright.

 **A/N You're probably mad that I did that. Before you yell at me just know that I had this planed. That's why I stretched out the dinner.**

 **I hope you aren't mad and you continue to read this story. Like always please review!**

 **BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting better

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was in that mood where I just didn't and to write. Or do anything for that matter. But now I've gotten back into it So, let's not waste anymore time**

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks since Josh and Maya had lost the baby. Things were slowly going back to normal, but it definitely wasn't easy. The pain they both went through. The first week they had both mostly stayed in the apartment, while Riley and Lucas where there.

The next week was a little bit better. Maya had gotten out of the bedroom and into the living room. Josh had started cooking rather than ordering in.

By the third week everything for them was better. Maya had finally stopped blaming herself for what happened. She stopped feeling guilty for smiling or laughing at something she saw on TV or read and she started her classes again. Josh had gone back to work after using most of his vacation day's.

 **MAYA'S POV**

I was sitting in my last class of the day. ADVANCED ART. Mrs. Johnson has been going on for about 40 minutes about different techniques of shading. I'm trying to pay attention but all I want to do is get the hell out of here! Every time I look at the clock it just seems to go slower.

"Tonight's homework is to draw a picture of something, anything important to you. make it 3 dimensional and remember drawings of people get extra credit." She said still looking st the board  
"You are dismissed."

I got up and started to rush out of the building. Faster than all the other students. I just couldn't spend another second in there. I started to walk back to my apartment. I love walking rather than riding on the subway. When I walk, I get to experience more of the world. I had spent all of those years riding on the subway, watching everything in the tunnels go by quickly. But when I walk, its like experiencing the world again. The kids playing in the park, the sound of the birds up in the trees. Somethings I haven't really noticed.

I finally arrived at my apartment. I immediately dropped my stuff at the door and walked into the bedroom. My shift at Topanga's started in twenty minutes. So I decided to put on something nicer. I was wearing some black sweats, a plain white t-shirt, and my hair was up in a messy bun.

So, I quickly changed out of my clothes and threw on a white sweater with a maroon infinity scarf, some black leggings and my favorite black combat boots but I kept my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed my phone and my purse and ran out the door. I really didn't want to be late considering I had already taken so many days off.

 **JOSH'S POV**

I walked into Olive Garden. I've only been back for 5 days. Everybody has heard what had happened about Maya and I loosing the baby thanks to the blabber mouth manager.

Its already three o'clock. almost time to switch out shifts with Alicia. I'm one of the _very lucky_ people that get to work the dinner shift. The busiest time of the day.

 _Yay._

 _6 hours later._

Today has been extremely long. I'm just glad I'm at my last table. So I walked over to my last table. sitting at the is a A girl with long brown hair and an older couple, probably her parents. I really can't say anything else abut them. They have their heads down looking at the menus.

"Hello, I'm Joshua, your sever for tonight. What can I start you off with." I said looking down at my notepad waiting to take there order considering they had already gotten drinks from another waiter who's shift just ended.

"Joshie! Is that you!" The brunette said. Oh no. I know that voice too well. I didn't even have to look up to know who she was. Amanda.

"Hi, Amanda." I said putting on a fake smile. I thought she was in Philadelphia.

She started blabbering on and on about how it was funny seeing me here. Then she talked about why she was here. The older couple, which I now know are here parents just sat there and smiled as they listen to her going on and on.

When I finally got there order I went back and gave it to the chef.

I waited for him to get it done. Trying to stay away from Amanda as long as possible.

* * *

I watched as Amanda and her parents walked out. I'm very grateful that they are gone and I can finally go home. I don't think I can take another minute of Amanda.

I walked back and signed out for the night. But I couldn't stop thinking about Amanda. She kept starring at me. Every time I would come near her table I could feel her starring at me.

I walked out of the building to be hit with a cold breeze. New York Weather. It was pretty silent outside. But you could still hear the faint sound of honking cars in the distance.

As I was driving back to the apartment I drove past Topanga's knowing I'll be back in a few hours. Every night when Maya is working I come in about 20 minutes before closing. I usually order a burger and we would hangout. Then we would drive home together. Its our way of spending time together when we both work on the same day.

 **MAYA'S POV**

"Are you sure you want to close up tonight?" Katy asked Maya as she grabbed her purse from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I mean,its been a pretty slow day." I said. And it was true. There were two people sitting around. They looked like college students. They both had coffee and some textbooks lying late night studying I guess. It was already 11. Since it was a slow day I was able to work on my homework for art. I was drawing a picture of the locket Josh gave me. I'm over half way finished.

"OK baby girl, I'm gonna go." Mom said as she gave me a hug good bye. "Remember close up in an hour."

Then she was gone. I walked back behind the counter and sat down at the bar stool. I pulled my sketchbook out and started working on the rest of my drawing. I was working for about 5 minutes when the 2 students packed up there stuff and left. So now It's just me and my sketch book in this silent place. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my pencil gliding across the paper in swift up and down movements.

* * *

More time had gone by. It was 20 minutes before closing. I had officially finished my sketch. And I have to say I am very pleased about how it came out.

I knew Josh was coming soon so I put my stuff away in my purse. I could hear the sound of the door opening and feet moving towards the counter. So, I grabbed a notepad and got up and put on a nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Maya, what can I" I couldn't finish the sentence. The smile that was on my face was gone. What was he doing here.

 **A/N Ah! Cliffhanger. I'm sorry for taking so long to update and that this chapter was short. I had some trouble writing this one. But I did it. Please review and until next time**

 **BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Start overs

**MAYA'S POV**

"Hi Maya," he said. But I stayed silent

He was looking at me. Almost like he was pleading for me to say something else. But I have nothing to say to him.

He was the one who left my mother and I.

He was the one who caused so much pain in my life.

He was the one who made it so hard to get close to any man in my life.

"What are you doing here dad?" I said. Calling him dad, felt so wrong. Shawn is my dad. Not this guy. A dad stays and cares for their daughter. He didn't. But Shawn did.

"I wanted, I wanted you to forgive me. I want to make up for everything I have done."He said. It sounded like he was pleading. But I wasn't sad. I was pissed. He thinks he can just walk back into my life.

"You think that you can walk back into my life, and- and expect me to forgive you." I was pretty much yelling. But he was still silent. I could hear a car door close. Probably Josh.

"I don't expect you to give me right now. Or anytime soon. But I don't want to miss anything else that will happen in your life." He took a pause. " What I did to you and your mother kills me everyday. And I am so sorry for that. But I'm asking for the chance to spend time with you and to get to know you. But right now, I just want to talk."

No he was really begging. Which is making me feel so bad.

Josh finally walked in.

His expression changed from happy to blank. He could tell I was mad. It was pretty easy to read on my face. It was practically red.

Josh walked up to me and whispered into my ear."What's wrong and who's that?"

I threw up my pointer finger signaling to my "dad" That I would be back in a minute and that this conversation wasn't over. I grabbed Josh by the wrist and pulled him to the back.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked. I had started pacing back and forth. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do yet. But I stopped and looked right up to Josh.

"That's my _dad_ , Kermit." I said I started to study his facial expressions carefully.

It went from blank to angry. He tried to walk back to him. Probably going to do something he was going to regret. So I walked right in front of him so he would go after him.

"Josh, please, just don't. I want to do this on my own." I looked at him. Begging that he wont try doing anything. "If it makes you feel any better, you can stay here while we talk."

He was still silent. Looking down at his feet then forward.

Then he finally spoke. "I kind of have to stay here any way. I'm your ride." That made us both laugh.

I walked out from the back to see that my "dad" had moved to a booth. He had his head down and he was twiddling with his thumbs. I walked over and sat down in front of him and Josh took the seat right next to me. He looked up at Josh questioningly. "Josh stay's. So, you said you wanted to talk, lets talk. How's your new family."

"They're good," He said "How about you and your mother."

"We are fine."

No thanks to you

"Look, Maya it's getting late and I've got to go. Um. I was wondering. Would you like to have dinner with my wife and our daughters. They really want to meet you."

I want to say no. But I can't. These are my sisters. I should at least go for them.

"Fine, what day works for you." Josh looked over at me. He was surprised I said yes.

"Um, how about Friday at six. You can bring anybody you want. Josh or Riley. But don't bring your mother. I don't think I can see her right now".

I rolled my eyes but nobody saw me do it since I was looking down. "OK, I'll see you Friday." Josh and I got up to walk him out the door.

"Oh and here. This has my number and address so you know how to get there." He said handing me a small white piece of paper.

"Thanks, see you Friday." Then he walked out the door. Josh and I watched as he drove away into the dark, cold New York night.

"So, are we really going to that dinner." Josh asked as we sat back down at the booth closest to the door.

"Yeah, but I never said I was taking you." I said with a smirk.

"Well, can I go with you." He asked smiling equally as much as me

"Hmm, let me think about it." We both started laughing. "I guess you can come."

"C'mon, lets get out of here." He said.

We both got up from our seats.I went behind the counter and grabbed my purse and the key to lock up.

As soon as I locked up Josh and I walked to his car, hand in hand.

 **A/N I know this chapter is short. But I didn't want to make it really long. The next chapter is going to be the dinner! and it is going to be a long chapter so you have that to look forward too. so yeah stay tuned and please review!**

 **BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12: You did some research?

**NOBODY'S POV**

It was 6 o'clock Friday night. Maya and Josh were in the elevator going up to Maya's father's apartment. Maya was dressed in a dark red dress that cut off a little bit before her knees with her black heels and her favorite black leather jacket. Josh went simple and wore a pair black dress pants and and blue button up.

As they were going up the elevator Maya couldn't help but think about how nice this place was. It was so much nicer than the old apartment her and her mother used to live in. Her old apartment was small, rusty and had a leaking roof. But Maya didn't care because a lot of people have it worse.

Once the elevator door opened on the third floor Maya and Josh went looking for the correct apartment. Her father was supposed to be in apartment 24.

Maya was surprised at how nice the place looked. She kept thinking about how her little sisters must have a very nice life. before Maya knew it her and Josh had stopped at her fathers apartment door. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door slowly 3 times. Maya grabbed Josh's hand quickly. She felt very nerves.  
Josh gave her a reassuring squeeze and she let go.

The door was opened by a little girl. Probably at the age of 8. She had long dirty blonde hair that was slicked back in a pony tail. She was wearing a cute sparkly top with some shorts.

"Hi!" was the little girls energetic response. Maya bent down to her height as the little girl was pretty short. Even though Maya was short too.

"Hi, I'm Maya. " The little girl just smiled widely.

"Daddy! Maya's here" She said. Maya hadn't noticed that her father wasn't to far behind the little girl. Maya got up from the crouching position she was in to look at her father.

"I'm gonna get Olivia!" The little girl said as she ran down the hallway.

"Maya, Josh, thank you for coming. I see you have met Emily." Maya nodded her head. she didn't quite know what to say. "Well, come in. Make yourselves comfortable."

As they walked in, Maya couldn't help but admire how nice the apartment was. It was painted this white with colorful paintings hung everywhere. But Maya couldn't help but fall in love with the red and purple painting in the corner. There were a bunch a paint splatters. different shades of red and purple. with the word hope written in the middle. Kind of drippy. Hope was something Maya admired. As she has always held on to a little bit of it. Maya hadn't noticed that Josh had sat down on the couch behind her as she continued to stare at the beautiful painting.

"Elizabeth is running a little bit late. She should be here soon." Kermit said as he looked over to Maya who was still staring at the painting.

"This painting is beautiful." Maya said as she turned around to face her father.

"Yeah, Elizabeth painted it."

"Well, she certainly has some talent." Maya said as she went to sit down on the couch with Josh who had stayed silent on his phone the entire time.

Before any one knew it Emily came back in the room dragging Olivia behind her. Olivia looked to be in her teens. Maybe 16 or 17. Which surprised Maya. She was expecting someone like 13. She must be Elizabeth's daughter from another relationship. Olivia had long straight blonde hair and she was wearing a black crop top showing off her belly button. she was also wearing very short shorts. She wasn't paying attention. She had her phone in one hand and her other hand was being held by Emily.

"Olivia, will you put your phone down for 1 second." Kermit asked. Olivia sigh before turning off her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Fine." She looked up and put on a fake smile for her father. Completely ignoring Maya and Josh.

"Olivia, meet Maya you sister and her boyfriend Josh." Kermit said. Olivia looked over to her right to be surprised. She hadn't noticed anyone was there. And her sister? But then she remembered how her dad had another wife and they had a daughter.  
Then Olivia looked right next to Maya. Her boyfriend. Her had an arm around Maya's waist. Olivia couldn't help but think how hot he was.

"Hi. Maya, Josh." Olivia said. She was looking both of them up and down. Olivia loved the dress that Maya was wearing. But she thought it would look so much better on her.

There was an awkward silence before They door was flung opened. A woman walked in. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that cut off right after her knee. She was holding a bunch of take out boxes from one of Maya's favorite Italian restaurants. She seemed to be struggling a lot. She had 3 boxes in each arm along with her purse. "Can I get Some help here." She asked.

Josh and Kermit both went over to her and grabbed 3 boxes each. They both walked over to the kitchen and set them on the counter.

"I'm so sorry I was late. My last client wanted me to dye her hair and it took longer than expected. Since I couldn't be here to cook, I just grabbed takeout from the local Italian restaurant." The lady said before looking up to see Maya and Josh.

"You two must be Maya and Josh." She said as she walked over to shake their hands. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, you have a lovely home." Josh said. Kermit was in the kitchen taking down plates for the food.

"Thank you." she said. " So, I brought some spaghetti, bread sticks, and some salad."

* * *

Soon enough everyone was sitting at the rectangular table. Everybody's plate had some Spaghetti, a bread stick, and a little bit of salad. Elizabeth and Kermit where at both ends, Emily and Olivia were sitting next to each other on one side, with Maya and Josh on the other.

Dinner was going nice so far. Some small talk was made. But Maya couldn't help but notice Olivia staring at Josh. She didn't know why she was feeling slightly jealous. She was already together with Josh. But, Olivia was very pretty. Her skin was tan compared to Maya's skin which was pretty pail. And Olivia was tall. But Olivia is like 5 or 6 years younger than Josh.

Somehow, Everybody had gotten caught in this awkward silence where all you could hear is the sound of forks on plates. Even Emily couldn't find anything to say. And Kids love to talk. But Maya did have a burning question on her mind. She has though about it for such a long time. But she had never had the courage to ask. Until now.

"So, Elizabeth, Kermit. How did you two meet?" Maya asked.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Well, It was about 15 years ago. I had just gotten divorce papers from my ex husband. I was, depressed and wounded up in a bar. Then I went to sit, but there were no seats, so Kermit offered me his. Then we started talking and. Well. The rest is history."

They met at a bar. Sounds like Kermit. Maya thought to her self. Then Elizabeth interrupted her thoughts by asking her and Josh the same question.

"So, How did you and Josh meet." Josh and Maya both started chuckling as they remembered how they met the Matthew's Christmas 6 years ago.

"What's so funny." Emily asked. This was the first time she had spoken in about 15 minutes.

"How we met. That's whats funny." Maya said as she looked over at Josh.

"How did you meet." Emily asked.

"It was 6 years ago at the Matthews family dinner." Maya started.

"You're a Matthew's? How are you related to Riley and Cory?" Kermit asked.

"Well, Riley is my niece and Cory's my big brother."

"how old are you then?" Kermit asked. He knew Josh couldn't be that old. He looked very young.

"23 sir" Josh responded. _Sir_ Maya thought to her self. He was spending way to much time with Lucas.

"Ok, so like I was saying." Maya said "We met at the Matthew's family Christmas party. I was 13 and Josh was 16."

As Maya told the story Josh couldn't help but think back to that day. The day he laid eyes on the most beautiful, amazing girl ever.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Uncle Josh! Riley yelled flinging her arms around Josh._

 _"Riley." He said hugging her back._

 _Then right after Riley had let go Maya flung herself at Josh._

 _"Uncle Josh!" She said._

 _"I'm not you uncle Maya." He replied slightly nerves._

 _"Even Better." She replied Holding one even tighter._

 _"Well, you grew up gorgeous." He said once she let go. He rubbed his hand on his neck, he had a habit for doing that when he was nerves. Then he walked away leaving Maya with the biggest smile ever._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's how uncle boing and I met." Maya finished with a smile.

Everyone chuckled at the story except Olivia who had pulled out her phone again.

* * *

Soon enough the dishes were put away and Maya and Josh were saying there goodbyes. The dinner went ok. Not as bad as Maya or Josh thought it would go.

"Come back sometime soon." Kermit said as Maya and Josh were in the door way.

"Sure," Maya said. She really wanted to get to know her sisters more. Both Maya and Josh started walking towards the elevator.

"That was, nice?"Josh asked while the elevator opened. Maya chuckled while walking into the elevator with Josh behind her.`

"It wasn't that bad." Josh said walking over to her. Then she started to giggle a little bit. Which made Josh smile. He loved it when she was happy.

"I think Olivia has a crush on you." Maya said with a smirk on her face

"No, she doesn't" He laughed

"She totally does. Didn't you see her looking at you." Maya said as the elevator doors opened.

"Well, she is too young for me." He said as they walked out hand in hand.

"Wasn't I too young for you?" She asked with a smirk waiting for him to answer.

"I only said that because it was kind of illegal if we dated." He said

"It wasn't completely illegal. I mean the law states that we could date we just couldn't have sex." She said

"You did some research?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Only a little, until I got bored." She giggled

"Well, my little researcher. Why don't we go home." Josh asked.

Maya liked how he called it home. "Yeah, lets go home."

Maya got a call right after they made it out of the building. Her Melanie Martinez, Soap ringtone filled up the silence of the night.

"Hey riles, What's up." Maya asked into her phone.

 **A/N OMG! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I got really lazy with it. But now I'm back. and like I promised this is the longest chapter. So, What do you think Riley is going to tell Maya over the phone. Good news or Bad? So, Yeah please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Your Parents Are Weird

**So, I'm going to start of by saying, I know you guys have seen MANY changes in my writing style. I've tried more dialogue than description, Then I tried more description but I switched point of views a lot. But the style I did for the last chapter. I got a lot of positive reviews on. So I've decided that sometime soon I'm going to go back and re write ALL of the chapters so they are all in the same writing style. Also, I wanted to write another story. A rucas one. ( I kind of have almost the whole first chapter written.) So if you are interested please tell me. And I'll post the first chapter.**

 **That's all I wanted to say. So without further ado. Chapter 13**

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

"Riley said Cory and Topanga wanted us to stop by their apartment." Maya said putting her phone back in her black leather purse that matched her jacket.

"Ok, did she say why they wanted us there?" Josh asked unlocking the car door so him and Maya could get in to go to Cory and Topanga's apartment.

"No, She doesn't even know what they are doing." Maya said getting in the car.

They both got into Josh's car a started driving to Cory and Topanga's house. While in the car they fell into a comfortable silence. There were sometime where just being together was enough for them. They didn't need to say anything. About halfway through there drive Josh grabbed onto Maya's hand.

Throughout the whole drive instead of being on her phone Maya stared out the window. Something she did a lot as a kid. She would look out, admire all the city lights. The beautiful trees. The beautiful city of New York has inspired many paintings Maya has made. She slowly started to zone out.

Before Maya knew it Josh had already parked the car in front of the Matthew's apartment. "Why do I feel like they have something really crazy planned for us." Josh asked.

"Because, they always have something crazy planned." Maya said before exiting the car while her phone started to ring. It was Riley again.

"Yes Riley," Maya said into her phone as she arrived at the steps with Josh not that far behind her.

"Are, you here yet. My dad is acting extra strange. He just moved the couches for no reason. He just put 6 pillows around a coffee table." Riley responded.

"What? Just buzz us in. I'll see you up there in a minute." Maya said before hanging up the phone and putting it back in her purse. She then proceeded to walking into the apartment building with Josh right by her side.

"Your brother is acting weird." Maya said getting into the elevator.

"Isn't he always." Josh said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Maya relaxed in his embrace and pretty much started to lean on him. they walked towards the apartment still wrapped up in each other. Josh barely had to knock before Riley flung the door open and grabbed Maya's hand and started pulling her in.

"He's acting weird!" Riley yelled. Maya barely had a chance to observe her surroundings as Riley was dragging her away from Josh. She noticed that the couch was moved over to the corner and there were pillows around the coffee table. Like Riley had said over the phone.

"Hey shortstack." Lucas called out to Maya in the kitchen.

"What's he haw doing here" Maya said to Riley as they entered her room.

"My dad wanted me to bring him." Riley said before pulling her all the way over to the bay window that was still there considering Riley and Lucas have there own apartment together and Riley took out everything from in here.

'Well, where's your dad." Maya asked.

"He and mom just went out to get some snacks right before you and Josh got here. They said that we would " be here a while." and that we would "get hungry" Riley responded. moving her arms everywhere.

"What do you think they are doing." Riley asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think It's bad." Maya said. She looked over to Riley whose jaw had dropped looking at what Maya was wearing.

"Wow, peaches. Were you and Josh on a date or something." Riley asked

"Riley, went went over to _my father's_ house." Maya responded waiting for Riley to answer.

"Your father, as in Kermit?" Riley asked. Maya could tell she was getting angry. Riley didn't like him. How could he abandon Maya and her mother. Leave them with barely enough money to get by.

"Yeah," Maya said. She tensed up waiting to hear what Riley had to say.

"OH MY GOSH! Why didn't you tell me!" Riley yelled.

"Well, you were all into your studies. I called you but you didn't answer. So I figured you had an exam coming up. Ever since you got into medical school you have been very busy." Riley hugged Maya. She felt really bad. It's like she was a broken Record on would got to class, go back to her apartment and study, then go to work and sleep. She hasn't made anytime to see her peaches.

Maya hugged Riley back even tighter. If that was even possible. "I am so sorry peaches."

"Its ok Riles. I had Josh with me." Maya responded

"I hate to interrupt this adorable moment but could you girls come back into the living room." Cory said in the doorway of Riley's old room

"What have you got planed Matthew's" Maya said getting up.

"Oh, You'll see Hart." Then he left with a stupid grin on his face.

"Your dad is weird."Maya said as Riley walked past her.

"Are you just figuring that out." Riley laughed. Maya quickly started following Riley. They entered the living room. There was Popcorn, gummy bears and pretzels. Along with some soda and coffee. all laid out on and around the table.  
Cory and Topanga were sitting on the pillows that were laid out along with Lucas and Josh.

"Seriously mom, dad what are we doing." Riley asked.

"Riley, you sit next to Lucas, Maya you sit next to Josh." Topanga said with a smile on her face.

Maya and Riley slowly walked over to sit next to their boyfriends. Both looking at Cory and Topanga the entire time.

"So, you guys may be wondering why we're here" Cory laughed.

"Just tell us already." Maya pleaded.

"We are playing the couples game (Adult edition)!" Cory said with an evil grin while taking out a huge stack of cards.

"What?" Maya questioned.

"Oh, you heard me! Hart" Cory exclaimed while laughing. "Get ready. Because we have a full stack of 150 questions and a whole night ahead of us."

"Oh, boy" Maya could hear Riley whisper.

 **A/N I know I'm cutting this off short. The next chapter will be long. SO what do you think is in store for everyone playing the couples game. Will secret be revealed? Will the game get uncomfortable and weird? We all know the couples game doesn't always end well.  
I hope you guys loved this chapter. It was more like a filler. But I still hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. I read every single one of them. And hello to all of the new people who followed and favorited this story.**

 **BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Couples Game

**OH MY GOSH! Sabrina just released On Purpose! It's a very catchy and very beautiful song! Also The Girl and the Dreamcatcher just released an EP. I LOVE all of the songs. Especially gladiator. I currently have it on repeat while writing this chapter.**

 **Also I NEED you to read the authors note at the end it's important!**

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

They all sat around the table as Cory kept shuffling the cards.

"This is stupid! The couples game never works out for someone. Why are we even playing this!" Maya exclaimed getting up.

"The winner of the game gets a couples trip to Paris for a week." Topanga said holding up 2 plane tickets. That immediately made Maya sit back down. Going to Paris was on of her biggest dreams.

Cory finally stopped shuffling the cards and put them back down on the center of the table.

"Why don't you and dad just use the tickets." Riley said looking at her mother.

"Well, we were but, we have Auggie. Plus your father and I know what it's like to be a couple that live together. We know that you guys are using your money for groceries, rent, all that kind of stuff. You guys don't get a chance to have some fun. Go to different places like this. I know your father and I didn't. So this is like a little present for you." Topanga said.

Both Riley and Maya tangled out of their boyfriends grips to give Topanga and Cory a huge hug. For caring this much about them.

"What about school?" Lucas asked. This was like the first time Lucas had said anything all night.

"The trip is for the 26th of December to the 30th, so you guys would be on winter break." Topanga said

"OK, shall we get started," Cory said looking over at each couple then to Topanga.

"Fine." Maya said. even though she really wanted to go to Paris with Josh she doesn't want to play this game. She doesn't want this to damage her relationship with Josh or Riley's relationship with Lucas

"Wait, so you guys aren't playing this with us?" Riley asked her parents.

"Nope, we are simply here to keep points." Cory said as he pulled out of piece of paper. It had R+L on one is and J+M on the other with a line down the middle, signifying each couple.

"Under each of your pillows there's a dry erase board and a marker. You're going to need that." Cory said. He had this. Creepy ass smile on. They were all pretty sure he was planning something. But you never know with Cory Matthews. He's unpredictable.

* * *

The questions started off simple. "What's your partner's favorite restaurant?" And stuff like "How old was your partner when you met?" It was all so easy. Each couple got every question right. But that was the first half of the cards. The second half went into things like exes, Past regrets, and the future. This is when things started going downhill and couples started getting questions completely wrong.

"What is the name of 1 ex girlfriend of your partners?" Cory asked holding the card with two hands for no question was directed at the girls.

Riley flipped around her board. All she had was an arrow that pointed to Maya. Maya then proceeded to throw up her hands in defense.

"I was Riley back then. It's not my fault." Maya stated defending herself.

"Maya, your board." Topanga asked before taking a sip of coffee.

Maya's board said Amanda. "Aka Josh's stalker." She said pulling her board down.

'Oh, I remember her." Cory said laughing. "Remember when you brought her over. "Joshie!"

Cory was laughing hysterically. It was getting weird.

"Ok. This is the last question." Cory said picking up the last card. Both the couples were relieved. they had all been at the Matthews apartment for about 4 hours. They went through 2 bags of gummy bears and 1 bag of pretzels along with 2 bottles of water and half a 2 liter of soda. They all just wanted to go back to their apartments and go to sleep. They didn't even care who won anymore.

"When was the last time your partner sw that ex?" Cory said. He looked over at Josh. He knew he saw Amanda last week! How did he know! He must have been sitting at another table and Josh just didn't notice. Josh was going to tell Maya but then that whole thing with her father started and he didn't want to give her more stress. But she wouldn't even have to stress. Josh hates Amanda and he loves Maya. _Hell_ , he waited 3 years to be with Maya. She had nothing to worry about. But he just didn't want to risk it.

Josh looked back down at the board then back up at his brother who was still looking at him. If Josh didn't tell the truth. Well, let's just say. Things would _not_ be pretty. So josh wrote down the truth 1 week ago. but he knew Maya was going to write over a month ago.

"Lucas. When's the last time you saw Maya!" Cory shouted like a game host. But this question was just plain stupid for them.

"I just wrote right now." Lucas said showing everybody his bored. Then Riley turned hers around and did the same.

"This question was just stupid." Riley said. " We all know when we last saw our exes, when we met. This game was just useless daddy. Why did you make us play. Couldn't we have found an easier way to give out the tickets."

"Yeah, Matthews, I was there when Josh last ran into Amanda. This game was just stupid." She said while putting down her board. And just like Josh had predicted it said over 1 month ago.

"Maya," Josh said softly. She looked over at him.

"Yeah, baby." She said

"I saw Amanda." he said waiting for a response. He couldn't tell if she was sad, or mad. Her expression was blank.

"What do you mean " _you saw Amanda." What does that mean. Did. Did you cheat on me."_ Maya was heart broken. They always told each other when they accidentally ran into their ex. even though Maya only had one when she ran into him on the street she still told Josh.

Just hearing how she thinks he would _ever_ cheat on her. Broke Josh's heart.

"No, Maya. I would never cheat on you. I just ran into her at work." He said putting his hand under her chin as he started wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me. We tell each other everything. Why didn't you tell me this?" She said. She Blue eyes brimming with tears. "What else haven't you told me?"

The couple were so caught up with the conversation they were having that they didn't know that everyone else had gone to Riley's room so the couple could talk about it alone. Even though they could hear everything.

"So, this was the whole reason for the couples game." Riley asked. She was up set that her best friend was upset. She tried to protect Maya as much as Maya tries to protect her.

"All couples experience fights. It will either bring them closer together Or it will show them they weren't meant for each other. But Maya and Josh hadn't. They needed to have one before their relationship moves any quicker." Cory said hoping everyone would understand why he did what he did.

Riley sighed before sitting down on her wood floors putting her head on Lucas' shoulder. "I understand. It's a good lesson. I'm glad your still teaching us."

"I never stopped" Cory said putting his hand on her daughter's knee.

* * *

"So, you didn't tell me... because you didn't think I was tough enough to take it?" Maya asked teary eyed.

"No, It's not like that. Your dad was there. and You were upset and Pissed that he showed up. And I know you are still grieving for the baby. I can see it on your face. I just didn't want to add the fact that I saw my ex while you were having all that trouble because it wasn't a big deal. And I didn't want you to make it one." Josh said.

Maya broke down. He was right for not telling her. She didn't want to admit it but Josh seeing his ex made her jealous. I mean how could it not. Amanda looked like a fucking brunette barbie. But it never really dawned on her that she was still grieving. But all it took was for someone to point it out to her.

She was hit with a swirl of emotions. But most of it was grief.

Josh wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, the love of his life, the girl he couldn't live without and he let her cry. He let her get rid off as much emotion as she could

Slowly Topanga, Cory, Lucas, and Riley made their way back into the living room.

"Are you two ok." Topanga asked walking closer to the couple.

Maya sniffled and wiped away her tears. She had a small smile on. She took a deep breath before talking.

"You had this planned didn't you Matthew's" Maya said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe." He said

"Thank you." She said. That was all she needed to say.

Although Maya wasn't completely done grieving she did feel _SO_ much better. She felt a lot like her old self again.

"So, who won the game." Maya said sniffling again as crying has made her nose stuffy.

"Riley and Lucas. But you guys were a really close second." Cory said.

Riley then bent over to Maya before pulling her into a tight embrace. " I'm so sorry that happened to you peaches."

"It's ok." Maya said. Soon Riley let go off her best friend to hug her uncle.

"Be good to my best friend. She a lot of work." Riley said making everyone laugh as they remembered Maya using that same thing.

"I will, don't worry." He said before giving his niece a big hug.

Maya finally got up of the ground and wrapped an arm around Josh as he did the same." I think we're gonna go."

"OK, well please come back soon." Cory said as Maya and Josh made their way to the door.

"Oh you know we will be." Maya said grabbing her purse.

The young couple made their way to the elevator.

"Damn. I really wanted those tickets." Maya said with a chuckle.

"We'll go to paris someday." Josh said entering the elevator with Maya right behind him. She walked right next to him and gave him a hug. He just held her. Which is all she needed.

"Promise." She said as the elevator doors closed.

"I promise." Josh said giving her a kiss on the forehead as Maya buried her face on his chest.

 **A/N Such a sweet moment. I just had to put in a Cory teaching moment. So, I wanted to know if you guys would like it if I skipped to Christmas. Because I REALLY want too. But if you guys want me to move this slower. That's fine.  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? I really hope you guys liked it. I struggled writing this chapter for some reason. So, please review. I read everything. I love hearing what you guys have yo say. And that's it. ( also I am sorry for any grammar errors. I was typing very quickly and I only skimmed over this chapter rather than re reading.) **

**BYE!**


	15. Authors Note

I'm SUPER sorry for the long wait. My computer had a virus, so I had to take it to get it fixed. I just got it back yesterday. I will have the next chapter up sometim this week. I promise.


End file.
